Butterflies and mints are overrated
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Do you? picks up at the last scene of 10x12 Will she, will she say she loves him or will she pick her perfect guy with Mint's and Butterflies.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

The barn was silent. All eyes turned to the man standing on the aisle runner hope and fear mixed in his eyes. As the eyes swung between him and the girl standing at the altar, her Fiancée at her side as she stared at the man in front of her the man who had just interrupted her wedding. To say he loved her was he crazy. "Do you?" that is what he asked her, "Do you ."

Did she what? did she love him? Did she want to leave this wedding this perfect every little girls dream wedding? She gasped trying to hold the tears back.

"I can't.. I can't do this." She turned towards him towards the man who was perfect just not perfect for her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Running down the aisle but not to where people thought she would she ran past him and out the barn doors. The lovely blue sky mocking her overhead. She gasped and doubled over she felt like she was going to be sick. Tears prickled her eyes as she took sharp breaths. She shuddered and tightly closed her eyes. She never saw her wedding ending this way. Oh she'd prayed that Jackson would give her a reason a reason to say no to Matthew but she had given up hope. As she stood up there surrounded by family and friends she didn't think he would say anything.

Then he'd stood up and sat down and she would have went through with the wedding because that is what you do right you merry the perfect guy in the perfect ceremony. You don't leave him for the damaged guy who broke your heart and whose heart you broke in return. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her close to them. "April Breath." She heard Meredith's soft words.

Meredith hugged her friend. She felt liked she stepped years into the past. Sure the circumstances were different but she was at another failed wedding only this one had a chance at happily ever after.

"My mother where is my mother."

"Your mother right um I'll go and get her." Meredith released her and ran back into the barn. Every eye turned towards her. "I need Mrs. Kepner."

A woman with flaming red hair stood up, "Yes."

"I need you to come with you April is asking for you." Meredith refused to look at Jackson who had collapsed in the front pew his head buried in his hands. Matthew had collapsed at the alter Nicky with her arms wrapped around him.

"Coming." She rushed forward and followed Meredith out the door. Meredith watched the mother rush towards her daughter and engulf her in a warm loving embrace. She felt a stab to her own heart to see such a scene. Her own mother never would have done such a thing. She turned away from the scene and went back into the barn. Slumping down into a back pew. Her eyes went towards Stephanie who was still sitting where she'd been sitting the whole time a look of shock over her face.

Karen Kepner held her daughter in her arms and rocked her slowly. "shh baby."

"Mom." She hiccupped "What am I going to do?"

"I can't answer that April sweetie." Karen smoothed the hair that had fallen out of her daughter's intricate hair style.

"I love him." April whispered.

"Who, who do you love?"

"Jackson it's always been Jackson." Karen smiled sadly down at her daughter she had a feeling it would go this way. "Thank you mom." April left her mother and walked back towards the barn, but not before stopping at the favors table and picking up a tin of mints. Mint to be. She shook her head or maybe not so Mint to be she thought putting it down. All eyes were on her as she walked towards the alter and looked down at Matthew. "Can we talk?" she held out her hand and pulled him up. Jackson's eyes caught hers as she walked towards the back of the barn and stood far away from everyone.

"You're here to tell me you're going to him aren't you?"

April bit her lip and looked at him. "Yes, this is the way it needs to be. I don't love you the way you deserve to be loved it would be torture for both of us. Me being in love with someone else and you knowing and watching that."

"Whatever." He snarled. "I guess it was always going to end this way I should have stopped fooling myself but I thought I could make you love me."

"I'm so sorry," Whispered.

"Maybe you are but I can't look at you right now, goodbye April." Mathew walked away without a second glance. His family got up and followed him. April turned to back towards the crowd and looked at Jackson who was looking at her with hope shining in his eyes.

She walked towards him and pulled him to his feet. "Jackson come with me." She walked outside and back to the favors table she picked up a box holding a butterfly. "I don't know why you chose to do this now?" She turned back towards him.

"It wasn't a conscious choice but I kept remembering what Mark said to me before he died. "He said if you love some you tell them no matter the consequences. I couldn't let you marry him. You asked me for a reason not to marry him awhile ago and I should have stepped up a long time ago but I was scared and I didn't and I know I hurt a lot of people but I would rather hurt them now then hurt them later. We deserve to be happy April be happy with me please." He pleaded with her. She looked at him and opened the little box. A butterfly flew up.

"I need to get my footing here, I love you but I we need to take this slow."

"Whatever you need." He whispered his eyes drinking in her face. "Whatever you need.

A/N so this is my imagining of 10x13 and I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

"We might as well go back to work." Meredith sighed after she changed out of her bridesmaids dress and met Derek outside the bridal suite.

Derek just nodded he knew he had to tell her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now. "Let's go." They walked out and towards their car spotting Jackson and April standing at the favors table.

Stephanie stalked out of the barn when her heel snapped. "God damn it." She scowled down at the ruined shoe. Yanking it off her foot she looked over towards Jackson and April and flung the offending shoe at them.

"What the hell." Jackson ducked pulling April down with him as the shoe went flying over their heads. He straightened and looked over at Stephanie. She just flipped him off and pulled her other shoe off carrying it in her hands.

"Hey can I get a ride with you?" she asked reaching Alex and Joe. "I came here with Douche bag." She jerked her head towards Jackson.

"Yeah sure." Jo said not sure what else to say. Alex still was trying not to laugh at what had just happened.

"Right well lets get going." Alex led the two women towards his car. His own eyes lingering on the couple near the barn doors.

"Can we get out of here?" April whispered looking into the sea foam blue eyes of the man she loved.

"Of course." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car. Stephanie's shoe left behind under the table. Neither of them had seen April's three sisters scowling behind them.

"I can't believe it, Two guys how did she get two guys and one's that look like that." Kimmie snarked bitterly thinking of her own failing marriage.

"Beats me Duckie really has become a swan hasn't she." Alice said in wonder.

"Seems so." Libby pursed her lips.

Jackson opened the door as April slipped into the passenger seat. Jackson went around and got into the drivers seat. Driving out of the parking lot he turned to her. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know anywhere but here." April sighed. He drove just drove until they were away from everything away from the city away from her family and their friends just away. Her mind was in a fog as she watched the passing scenery. She looked down and her heart stopped as she bend down and picked up the silky blue shawl off the floor mat. She held it with shaking fingers the cool blue material flowing through her fingers. "Stop, stop the car." She said her voice shaking.

"What, what's wrong." Jackson looked over at her and his eyes widened when he saw the object in her hands.

"Pull over." She put all the resolve she had into her voice.

He pulled to the shoulder of the road even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. "April." He whisper pleaded as she yanked the door open and jumped out of the car the shawl still clutched in her hand. She stood her back towards him.

"I can't believe we did this, she turned and flung the shawl to the ground. "What is wrong with us what kind of horrible people are we." Tears were trickling down her face. Jackson shook his head he wanted to reach out and take her into his arms but he knew April Kepner and he knew that she'd fight him.

"I couldn't watch you marry him April I couldn't. and can you honestly say you'd have been happy with him."

"I could have been." She whispered. "I could have."

"But really happy."

"I don't know ok I don't know, but that's not the point what about Stephanie sure Matthew can get resigned and be routed to other hospitals but Stephanie she works with us every day and well she's never been my favorite person I don't want to push us in her face either. "

"People got hurt and for that I'm sorry but I'm not going to hide you or be sorry for my own happiness." Jackson shook his head. "I love you April Elaine Kepner and I'm not giving you up not now not ever I finally have you and you're stuck with me." He walked towards her afraid she'd flee. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. She stood against him not moving but not pulling away either. She finally let herself melt into him.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips. She pulled back and cupped his face. "I love you it's always been you but you're going have to be patient I'm going to freak when we see Stephanie or Matthew and I'm going cry and feel bad feel horrible just be there ok."

"Always." He whispered before taking her lips again. They stood on the side of the road kissing until rain started to pour down on them. April giggled as she pushed her wet tendrils from her face. "Lets go I'm starving I'm sure we can find somewhere to eat.

"Sure lets go." Jackson grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the car letting her in and running around the car. Rain pouring down his face as he got in.

"This has been the craziest day ever.

"Crazier then the bus."

"No I guess not." She looked at him sternly. "You better not do that again by the way." She said.

"Yes dear." He leaned over and kissed her cheek." She smiled and watched him as he drove them back towards the city. It felt good to finally be loved by a man she never trusted loved her the way he loved her.

A/N thanks for everyone that reviewed please review and don't worry this story is far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

"I'm fine I promise it wasn't that big of a deal." Richard said as he stood talking on his cell phone to Catherine Avery. He looked over when he saw Meredith walking towards him. "Catherine hold on a second." He looked over at Meredith. "What happened why aren't you at the wedding?"

"Jackson stopped it he stood up and said he loved April last I saw them they were outside the barn."

"Asshat." Stephanie stormed past.

"Well um ok then." Richard turned back to the phone. "How much of that did you here?"

"All, what in the world." Catherine was shocked.

"I have no idea maybe I shouldn't have skipped that wedding." Richard shook his head.

" I can't process this, should I come over there?"

"No, no no meddling Catherine you know better than that.

"Fine." She muttered in frustration.

"Good girl."

Meanwhile Jackson pulled into a tiny diner's parking lot. "Food." April sighed. They slipped into a cozy booth at the back of the restaurant and ordered there food silence reigned around them. "Where do we go from here?" April sighed poking her eggs.

"Well home or the hospital it's up to you." Jackson said. April waded up a napkin and tossed it at his head.

"I meant about our relationship you dork."

"Oh." He smirked before becoming serious. "That's up to you what do you want to do April?" He laid his hand over hers.

"I'm not sure." She looked at him. "I want to be with you but I don't want to shove it in everyone's face. "Heck I'm still in my wedding dress." She waved her hand over her attire. "Luckily this place is empty, really I wondered why the waitress was giving us weird looks I'd totally forgot what I was wearing."

"so you want to go home and change?"

"NO." April shook her head everything is packed up I can't go there." Jackson looked over her with a critical eye.

"Meredith might have some clothes that will fit you I'll be right back."

"What where are you going?" but he was gone without an answer as she stared down at her fast cooling breakfast.

"Hey Meredith."

"Jackson? Where the hell are you?"

"In a little diner but that doesn't matter April doesn't want to go back to her house to get clothes do you have anything she can borrow."

"Yeah I have a spare set of clothes in my office."

"Ok we'll be at the hospital soon."

"Great I'll start Damage control." Meredith shut her phone and looked at her friends where they sat around the table. "The dynamic duo is coming in I have to go and collect some clothes. I'll be back Alex I need you to take Stephanie as your resident I'll take Jo for today but since I'm seeing Jackson and April it's best if I'm not around Stephanie."

"Right ok." Alex nodded. He got up to go and track down Jo well Meredith went to get the clothes that Jackson had requested. "Hey Jo.' Alex slide up next to his girlfriend and smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing but I need to put you on Meredith's service."

"Why?"

Alex lowered his voice. "Jackson and April are on their way in April still in her wedding dress Mer is getting her clothes but I need to switch residents with her for obvious reasons.

"Right." Jo gathered the files she had and handed them over to him. "These are the files on your patients as for Stephanie I'll go and find her I think she's in the locker room."

"Great thanks." He took the files from her hands as she walked off. She opened the door to the residents locker room to find Stephanie in scrubs crying on the bench.

"Up you get work will take your mind off it, he wasn't worth it anyways." She pulled her semi friend up from the bench. "You're with Karev today Grey needs my help with something."

Stephanie just nodded stiffly she didn't seem to notice or care what was going on around her. "Sure." She said dryly

"Snap out of it or I'll tell Hunt to send you home." Jo waved her hand in Stephanie's face. There was so much she wanted to say to the girl but she didn't dare not know.

"I'm fine." Stephanie tossed her stethoscope around her neck leaving the room to find Alex as Jo went to find Meredith.

"Ok we're getting out of here lets go." Jackson tossed some money on the table and pulled April up from the booth.

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital Meredith has clothes you can borrow and I know your brain works better when it's working so lets go." They were silent as they drove towards the hospital and silent as they walked into the hospital but it wouldn't stay silent for much longer. As they walked through they heard the commotion and Hunt rushing past them.

"Five car pile up Multiple trauma's coming in." April didn't even think she just rushed towards the pit her wedding dress rustling behind her. She reached the ambulance bay just as the first ambulance pulled up.

"Crash Victim multiple lacerations the head and torso."

"Ross take him." April looked over at the intern who was just staring at her. "Ross now." She handed the patient off to the reluctant resident but she didn't have time to figure out what was wrong with him. The second ambulance roared into the bay.

"Teenage girl head injury she's already suffered a seizure." But April hardly heard any of this as she stared at Matthew at the top of the stretcher. His eyes were on her own.

"Right." She shook herself out of it as she ran into the hospital with the Gurney. "Page Shepard and Karev now." She felt like she was rushing off her feet as she rushed from patient to patient Nothing was bad enough to rush

her into surgery but she found herself hiding behind walls when she saw Matthew and as the ER settled down she finally looked at herself in her white dress that was now spattered in blood.

A/N thank yo to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"This is going to have to be trashed." Meredith sighed as she pulled the white no longer dress over April's head.

"Probably for the best." April sighed as she pulled the pins from her hair and shook her red tresses out. She grabbed a brush and rapidly ran it through it pulling it into a quick ponytail. She took the clothes Meredith got her and slipped into them. "Thanks for this by the way."

"No problem like I said I know how to run from a wedding." Meredith laughed.

April sighed and closed her eyes. "I didn't expect this day to end like this."

"Oh I did and I think Cristina did to. When it comes to weddings at this hospital they never go how you plan. The first wedding happened in Las Vegas and exploded soon after. The second wedding ended with the bride left at the altar. The third wedding the bride almost died before she even got the chance to walk down the aisle and then she got fired and left. One wedding involved a red dress a fast engagement and a wedding in my house then we had the next wedding that almost didn't happen because of parental disapproval. Can't forget the wedding of the Doctor and the patient who died or How Bailey almost didn't make it to her own wedding. So your wedding is just following the pattern of craziness welcome to the club."

"What about your marriage?"

"Oh mine that happened at a court house because we were trying to adopt Zola as you remember I hated you back then I remember when you called my Mrs. Shepard I was pissed."

"Yeah sorry about that." April smirked.

"I think it's time we all left this hospital you're not even supposed to be here and I'll make sure Jackson gets time off so off you go." She pushed April out the door. April opened the door and stopped in her tracks staring at the woman in front of her. Standing toe to toe they stared each other down. Stephanie still had her hand raised to knock on the door. "April what's going on?" Meredith came to her side and froze as she saw what was going on. "April go home. Stephanie what do you need?"

April went to walk around Stephanie but the younger woman blocked her path. "I don't think so."

"Stephanie." Meredith snapped. "Move."

"NO." Stephanie shook her head her curls bouncing around her head.

"Yes." Meredith stared her down.

"Absouloutly not." Stephanie growled she humiliated me."

"Stephanie Edwards get your ass in here." Meredith growled grabbing the woman's arm and yanking her into the office. She turned behind her. "April relax it will be ok." She sent the red head a fleeting smile as the door shut behind her.

April wondered down the hall ways her mind whirling with the confrontation. In reality she knew it was Jackson and not her that had humiliated Stephanie and that if anything she should feel bad for Matthew but at that moment even with the confrontation she couldn't feel bad she felt like she was walking on clouds.

Meredith turned on the young resident steely eyed and ready to fight it out. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you do not get to do that here not at this hospital and if you think that we're going to let you mess with her you're wrong get it through your head we may feel bad for you but we're behind April. She didn't go through with her wedding but she didn't make Jackson stand up and profess his love she didn't make him break up with you." She chose him when put on the spot and maybe she could have been more sensitive but things were flying around her and you don't get to tare her down."

"Oh so she just gets to go happily on her way well I'm standing with my heart smashed all over the floor." Stephanie shouted

"Oh grow up and stop acting like you didn't know that Jackson always loved April everyone in this freaking hospital knew that you and Matthew just chose to ignore it and that is on you."

"Great just great stand up for them I see how it works around here. If you're not in you're out."

"How it works is you don't mess with my family and April and Jackson they are my family. I'm sorry you're hurt but if you attack her again life around here will not be pretty for you. Now get the hell out of my office." Meredith pointed at her door and watched as Stephanie slammed out of the door.

"She's a bitch." Stephanie snapped as she stormed past Jo."

"Who is a Bitch?"

"Meredith fucking Grey."

"Shut up." Jo hissed "If Alex hears you you're dead meat."

"Oh Great you're in on the little you don't mess with my family conspiracy." Stephanie threw her hands up and spun around stalking off.

"That girl really needs to learn to be less dramatic." Jo shook her head.

"What are you mumbling about?" Alex asked kissing her.

"Oh just Stephanie hopefully she'll calm down I think she got on Meredith's bad side though." Alex shuddered.

"That's never a good place to be believe me I've been there."

"I didn't figure it was." Jo shook her head. "This is crazy."

"Yeah well this is what this hospital is all about crazy."

April was coming around the corner when she spotted Jackson standing in scrubs leaning against the nurses station. "Hey can we get out of here?" she leaned her forehead against his back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah lets get going." Jackson spun around and took her in his arms. "Are you Ok?"

"Yes and no Yes I'm happy to be here with you but no I'm not OK with the fact that we hurt so many people. I left Meredith yelling at Stephanie I don't know what she said but It's Meredith so I can guess it wasn't pretty."

"Why would Meredith Yell at Stephanie."

"We ran into each other and she wouldn't let me past her."

Jackson just shook his head. "Let's get out of here." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked out of the hospital.

A/N thanks for the Reviews. Stephanie and Matthew will keep popping up so if you want to see the drama review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Grey's anatomy

He watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful like an angel her fiery red hair splayed across the pillow her hand tucked under her cheek. Her lashing laying like little feathers across her cheeks. He had meant for them to come back here and talk about them about what had happened but she'd crashed almost on her feet. He'd picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Within the last twenty four hours she'd left her fiancée at the alter for another man and been pulled into a giant trauma at the hospital. She deserved her sleep and so he sat there and watched her.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and he scribbled down a note.

_April _

_I had to do something I promise I'll be back if I'm gone when you wake up know that I love you forever and always I love you._

_Love Jackson. _

He left the paper on the counter and he grabbed his keys as he made his way towards his destination he thought about why he was going towards this place and he knew why. He knew it was time for complete closure and complete forgiveness he had forgiven long ago but as he sat there and watched April sleep and through about what he'd done earlier that day he understood finally and fully understood, understood what it was to love so completely so fully without a doubt to love so much that no one and nothing else mattered. He pulled up and got out of the car walking in the dusting of snow he made it to the matching gray stones. He bent down next to them and ran a finger over the gray garnet of one of them. The cold zapped through his body.

"I understand now Lex I understand why we could never work I understand why you loved him so furiously I understand so much that it hurts and I'm sorry that I couldn't understand before now I'm sorry that I couldn't understand when you were here, and I'm sorry that you never got your happily ever after but I'm hoping that you're up there with Mark right now I hope you're happy. That's all I ever wanted for you Lex." He ran his fingers over the name Alexandra Joanne Grey and then he looked over at the other headstone sitting next to it.

He smiled weakly. I'm sorry I stood in your way she was always yours and I was too stubborn to see that. For that I'm truly sorry." He walked away from the matching head stones of Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan and he promised himself in that moment not to make the same mistakes they had to not let April slip through his fingers. He didn't want to die with that regret not like Mark had.

He got back into his car and drove home thanking every holy being he could think of that he had April in his life that he hadn't been to late. He pulled into his parking spot and let himself into his apartment and found her still asleep. He threw the note in the trash and toed his shoes off crawling into bed next to her. The love of his life the Lexie to his Mark. The Meredith to his Derek. The Arizona to his Callie.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed this is shorter but Lexie has really been on my mind and I wanted to write this scene but not Mere it with any other Scenes. Now as you noticed I didn't mention Alex and Jo or Cristina and Owen. In this I only mentioned the epic love's as I see them and well Jo and Alex could turn into that and I believe they will it's to early in their relationship yet. As for Cristina and Owen I don't think they are Epic because well I think Cristina loves Owen a lot I think she'll always love herself and her goals more. I think if Lexie and Mark had lived they would have bent to accommodate each other well Cristina never really bends to accommodate anyone else. That isn't to say I don't like Crowen because I do I just don't personally find them to be an epic love story.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Grey's anatomy

Jackson groaned at the insistent knocking that could be heard on his door. He pulled himself out of bed struggling into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before opening the door. His jaw dropped at the sight of his mother on the other side.

"Mom?"

"Hi baby." She walked into his apartment looking around. "Nice place," she sat down on his couch making herself comfortable. "So what is this I hear about you stopping a wedding Really Jackson Harper Avery I taught you better than that? An Avery never does that." She shook her head. A look of disapproval washed over her features.

"Really mother you'd rather I let her marry the wrong man and both of us be miserable for the rest of our lives. Just because it looks bad on the Avery name that I stood up and stopped a wedding. I thought better of you and must I remind you, you were with Richard Webber well his wife was still alive what does that do to the Avery name you find so precious. I would expect this from grandfather but you really? The woman who stood up to Boston Society to marry Marcus Avery even though they told you, you were nobody and not good enough to be an Avery. Who disparaged your relationship because it was interracial, and yet here you sit in my apartment having flown across the country just to tell me what a disappointment I am to you and the family name. Well you can screw yourself and your precious family name because I love April and I'm not letting her go not for you not for anyone." He glared down at his mother who was now smiling at him. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Because I'm happy." She stood up and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you Jackson."

"I'm so confused."

"I said what I did because I wanted to see your reaction and you've proven that I was right you do love April enough to stand up to anyone or anything that gets in your way. You're going to need it baby your grandfather isn't happy and it's already being circulated around the medical community be ready for a fight."

"Lovely." He groaned "It's bad enough I have it from Stephanie here but now I have to deal with the whole medical world."

"Sorry to say it comes with being an Avery I learned that the hard way."

"April though she isn't used to this."

"Well she'll have to be but I think she's stronger then you're giving her credit for."

"What are you talking about?" April stood in the doorway and looked at the mother and son. "What is going on here Catherine what are you doing, I thought you were gone for a month that's why you couldn't make it to the wedding."

"April Sweetie." She hugged her. "I was supposed to be but then of course my son did what he did and I had to come back."

"I don't think you did." April shook her head.

"Oh Sweetie you have no idea what you're in for get ready for the storm of your life."

Panic spread over April's face. "Mother stop scaring her."

"I'm not scaring her on purpose I'm just telling her the truth. She'll be an Avery some day and the way this started isn't pretty it's going to take a lot of backbone to come out of this. "

"I…." April was speechless. In truth she had never really thought about it all. To her Jackson was just Jackson to her his last name never came into play. To her it didn't matter but it seemed it mattered to the rest of the world.

"Just let them try and say something because I've wasted enough time worrying about what people and god would think I don't care anymore." She straightened her spine and looked into Catherine Avery's eyes."

"Good just what I wanted to hear." Catherine hugged her. She looked between the two of them. "I always thought it should have been you."

"And yet you never said anything." Jackson shook his head.

"Of course not you always do the opposite of what I tell you to do." Catherine smirked.

"Meddler." Jackson shook his head at his mother.

"Maybe so. Well I have to go I told Richard we would have dinner." With a kiss to both of their cheeks she was out of the door.

"Your mother is like a freaking whirl wind." April chuckled.

"Yeah tell me about it." Jackson shook his head. He took April into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Sorry about that. I hope she didn't scare you off."

"No it's fine." She sighed. "I just never thought about it like that. Too me you've always just been Jackson nothing more your last name never mattered."

"And that's one of the reason's I love you so much because with you I can be myself I don't have to be Jackson Avery grandson of the great Harper Avery."

"Always you'll always just be Jackson me the man I grew to love the man who was always by my side." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him as he circled his arms around her them both standing in the cocoon of each other ready to face the storm they both knew was coming.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed I think they should heed Catherine's words don't you all. Please review.


End file.
